Crazy Snakes and a Clog to the Head
Crazy Snakes and a Clog to the Head is the seventeenth episode of Season 5 and 105th episode of Mom. Synopsis When Christy and the group hold a meeting at a womens' prison, Bonnie gets attacked by a woman named Tammy. Bonnie cannot for the life of her remember who the woman is, and spends a very long time trying to figure it out, because she claims Bonnie ruined her life. She finally figures it out and tries to make amends with her. Title Meaning (Crazy Snakes) A thing Bonnie used to draw. (A Clog to the Head) Christy on her head pain. Episode Description We open with prison guards taking prisoners out of the room. Bonnie is being bandaged by a prison nurse, Jill picks up an ice pack and Wendy is standing over Bonnie watching the nurse bandage up Bonnie's wrist. Wendy comments, "Really? That's how you're gonna do it?" Bonnie hits back at her, telling her this nurse is a prison nurse, meaning she can bandage her up and kick her ass. The nurse gives Wendy a look of "yes I can". Wendy finishes with "Not properly" and Bonnie gives her a sharp look. We next see Jill and Christy. Jill has given Christy the ice pack and is now asking Christy to follow her finger with her eyes. Christy asks what she is looking for and Jill states that she doesn't actually know. Christy states that she is fine, she just feels like she took a clog to the head. Marjorie comes over and apologizes for it, saying they help her with her back pain, and lets it be known that it isn't her fault someone hit her with Wendy. Jill starts to check her arm, alarmed she says, "Oh, my God, my watch, my watch! screaming Someone stole my watch!", and calms down after realizing that she hid it in her bra. Bonnie and Wendy give her a "why" look. A prison official comes in to ask if everyone is OK, and Jill states that Bonnie's arm is broken. Bonnie corrects Jill, stating that her arm isn't broken and Wendy butts in one more time to say that it's just poorly bandaged. Marjorie states that they were just trying to help some alcoholics. Christy picks up a object that she thinks is a earring and quickly realizes, to her horror, that it is in fact a tooth. INTRO The prison official asks the girls to tell her exactly what happened, they all talk at once and she asks for one person to tell her. Marjorie recounts the story on the way to the prison, the prison official asks her to move along with the story, and Marjorie states that she was just trying to give her some context. Jill recounts the story in a more smooth way: "We arrived. Ate a bowl of something grey with cornbread. Then we started the panel for the inmates, Wendy bombed with her jokes--" Wendy interrupts to say that the audience was starting to warm up, and Christy rips the illusion from her by telling her that "someone spit on you". Jill carries on: "Then Christy did her usual 'hate my Mom, wanna be a lawyer', then it was my turn to share my story." Christy interjects to say that it wasn't really her story, and Jill carries on with what happened leading up to now; visuals come up of a flashback. Cast and Characters (*Characters/cast members crossed out are absent*) Main Cast * Anna Faris as Christy Plunkett * Allison Janney as Bonnie Plunkett * Mimi Kennedy as Marjorie Armstrong-Perugian * Jaime Pressly as Jill Kendall * Beth Hall as Wendy Harris * William Fichtner as Adam Janikowski Guest Cast * Kristen Johnston as Tammy Diffendorf * Deidrie Henry as Andrea * Eddie Diaz as Guard * Mila Brener as Young Bonnie * Peta Jolly as Young Tammy Trivia * First appearance of Kristen Johnston as Tammy Diffendorf. Quotes Gallery Images |-|Promotional= 5x17.jpg |-|Screencaps= Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Content